oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Treasure
The reward for this quest is access to the Ancient Magicks. Details Walkthrough Desert Treasure is currently one of the most challenging and dangerous quests in the game. Do not underestimate this quest, as several high level players (combat 100+) have been known to die. In most quests you can use prayer to get through the fights, in this quest, you will have to use that and a whole lot more. It is strongly recommended that you have a high Magic level before attempting this quest, at least enough to cast snare at level 50. 60 Attack would be a significant help as well so that you can use Dragon weapons, and 43 or higher Prayer is essential too. Items recommended are a single-click teleport such as the ectophial as well as copious amounts of Prayer potions and Sharks. Again, do not underestimate this quest, if the walkthrough calls for super restores, use them! Enchanting the mirrors *Travel through the Shantay Pass south of Al-Kharid and then travel west either via the flying carpet or just run to the Bedabin camp. Talk to the archaeologist who is near the small water pool, he will give you a tablet to take to someone at the Digsite. *Travel to the Digsite east of Varrock and talk to the expert inside the building at the south end of the site. He will take the tablet, talk to him again to gain the notes to take back to the archaeologist. *Go back to the archaeologist in the desert, taking some cash with you, 650 coins is enough. *Go south to the bandit camp - it's not far and talk to the barman there, buy a beer for 650 coins and find out about the 4 diamonds of Azzandra. *Talk to Eblis in the same camp, he will tell you that he needs various items to enchant some mirrors. #Ashes #Blood rune #Bones #Charcoal #6 Molten glass #12 Magic logs #6 Steel bars *Go back to the bank, and withdraw or collect necessary items, and then return to Eblis and give him the items he needs. You can give him the items noted. *Eblis will disappear and appear a little to the south-east on top of a hill. Go to him there and you will see 6 mirrors - look in all of them to try and find the location of the diamonds. 2 of the mirrors show other locations - the Bedabin camp and the Pyramid itself, but you need to acquire the diamonds from the other locations first. You may attempt the diamonds in any order. Blood Diamond Items needed for this section: Garlic, Silver bar, Spice, Pestle and mortar, Sharks or better food, Prayer Potions, Druid Pouches, Halberd (any type but Dragon halberd recommended), Armour. *Travel to Canifis and talk to Malak in the pub. He tells you that he'll give you the diamond if you kill Dessous, and give you a list of items that you need. *Travel to Draynor Village, get garlic if you need it upstairs in a cupboard from one of the houses and take the garlic and a silver bar into the small dungeon just northwest of the bank. Talk to Ruantan in the dungeon and he will make you a silver pot *Take the pot to Entrana and get it blessed by the High Priest in the church. *Back to Canifis and talk to Malak again, he will fill the pot with blood (your blood!), you need to use a pestle and mortar with the garlic and add it to the pot, along with some spice - Ardougne spice stall is the best place to get this. *Travel through the swamps to the graveyard. You should take with you. #Armour #Halberd (preferably Dragon halberd) #10-20 Druid Pouches - see Nature Spirit quest. #3-4 Prayer potions #Super set (optional) #Emergency escape such as the Ectophial #Sharks or better food. *Travel via the Myreque shortcut, across the bridge, then run east around the pools in the swamp, zig-zagging south and north. *Once you arrive at the graveyard, pour the blood on the tomb and Dessous will appear. *Run to the very edge of the fence, and use your halberd over the fence. Have protect from magic prayer on at all times. When he teleports through the fence, run quickly to the other side and start halberding again. He will not teleport through the fence while you are not attacking, giving you time to sip your prayer pots, eat your sharks and anything else you might need. The only time you will be damaged is when he teleports through the fence, he does hit up to 30, but not very often. This strategy (with all recommended items) uses around 1 prayer pot and 5 sharks. *Return to Malak in Canifis to claim the Blood Diamond. Ice Diamond Items needed for this section: Chocolate cake, Spiked Boots, 3-5 Super restore potions, Sharks or better food, armour and weapon, runes to cast a fire-based magic spell significantly below your level. *Teleport to Trollheim, climb down the hill and travel towards the thrower trolls, but before you get to them you should see a passage on your left. Go down this passage until you see a small child standing by an ice gate. It should start to snow as you walk down the passage. *Talk to the child and he will start crying, give him the chocolate cake. He will then tell you that his mum and dad have been captured by a bad man. *BEFORE entering the ice gate, you should have the following: Super restore potions, armour, weapon and sharks. Whilst you are in the icy area beyond the gate you will not be able to run, and every single stat will be reduced by 1 every few seconds, including hitpoints, magic and Prayer. *Enter the ice gate and kill 5 level 124 Trolls. Sip from a super restore potion and eat as required. Once you have killed 5 the gate at the back should open. Return to the bank and wait for your stats to recover, or simply suicide to get them restored quickly. *Now you have to go and kill Kamil. He uses the ice spells section of Ancient Magicks which freeze you when trying to attack. For this, have #Several super restore potions (4 or 5 is enough) #The ectophial as a fast escape #Sharks or better food #Spiked boots - see the Troll Stronghold quest. #Magic armour and staff, and runes to cast a fire spell that is significantly below your magic level. Because your magic level will be drained slowly whilst in the ice area, you do not want your spells to stop casting because your level has dropped below what you can cast. If your magic level drops below 25, you brought prayers instead of super restores, and you brought laws as a teleport out instead of the ectophial, you're dead. Take super restores and cast a fire spell below your level, and you'll find it easy. Well, easier maybe. *Back to Trollheim and back to the ice gate. This time, go through the cave at the back and follow the path round until you come to an open area, where you will find Kamil. Attack him with fire spells and have protect from melee prayer on at all times. He drops fairly fast, but watch your health, your prayer points and your magic level. *Once he is dead, you need to follow a very hard to see path - on low detail it is all-but invisible. Travel west a little then north. Then east, and north again until you can go no further, then west and south until you reach the edge of the ice ledge. *Put on your spiked boots and climb up the ledge. You will fall as you walk along the ice path and take damage. Sipping a little super restore might help here, because you fall less often if your agility is higher. Follow the ice path all the way to the top until you see the Troll's parents encased in ice. Attack the cases with melee (they have 10 damage each) and free the trolls. They will take you back outside the gate and give you the ice diamond. Smoke Diamond Items needed for this section: Facemask (buy from any Slayer master, Tinderbox, Ice Gloves (see Heroes Quest), 5-10 Energy or super energy potions, Armour, Weapon, and a small amount of food and Prayer potions may be required. *Take all of the items listed above and travel to the smoke well, just west of Pollivineach in the desert, fairly near to the quest start-point. *Enter the well, in each of the four corners of this dungeon there are torches that you need to light using your tinderbox. Plan your route through the dungeon first, but then run and light all the torhces, sipping energy potions as you run, and when all four are lit, go to the centre of the dungeon and open the Burnt chest that contains a key. *Once you have the key, there's no need to run any more. Stroll to the east part of the dungeon where there is a gate. Use the key with the gate and Fareed will appear. *Fareed is ridiculously easy compared to the other 3 diamonds. Just use protect from melee prayer on him and kill him in whatever way you choose. In order to wield a weapon you will need to be wearing the ice gloves, but you may just as well use magic and water spells and watch him drop fast. *Once he is dead, he will drop the smoke diamond. Shadow Diamond Items needed for this section: 5-20 Lockpicks, Anti-Poison Potion, Sharks or better Food, Prayer potions, Runes to cast spells such as Entangle and Fire Wave, optional: Dragon dagger. *Travel west of the Fishing Guild to where there are several Moss giants, just to the north of there is an fenced area and an NPC called Rasolo walking around this area. Talk to him and he says he will give you a ring of visibility if you get a gilded cross. *Take several lockpicks, an anti-poison potion, and some food to the Bandit camp in the desert south of Al-Kharid. In the southern tent is a Secure Chest, use your picklocks on it until you manage to open it and get a gilded cross. *Return to Rasolo and exchange the gilded cross for the visibility ring. *Back to the bank and prepare for a hard fight. You should take #Fire, Earth or preferably Lava Battlestaff (wielded) #Death or blood runes. #Air runes #Nature runes, Earth runes and Water runes to cast Entangle or Snare spells. #6-8 Sharks or better Food. #Ectophial #Visibility ring (worn) #Magical armour (worn), preferably Splitbark armour, but Mystic robes are fine. Anything with reasonably high melee defence and good magic bonuses will do. #Optionally, a poisoned Dragon dagger #The rest of your inventory should be full of Prayer potions (4). *Back to where Rasolo is, and now that you're wearing the ring, you'll see a ladder in the fenced-off area. Go down the ladder and find your way through the dungeon from west to east to the chamber that contains Damis. The best route is to travel east as far as you can, then north all the way, then east a short distance, then south all the way, then east to the chamber. You will be attacked by level 80 Skeletons there, as well as Shadow hounds. *The chamber is large, but in the northwest corner is a safe-room, where you can hide from Damis and recover a little. You will be attacked by one of the Shadow hounds there, but nothing else. As soon as you enter the chamber, Damis should appear and attack you. *In his first form, Damis is extremely easy, just pray on him and cast spells until he drops. *In his second form, Damis drains prayer EXTREMELY FAST. This is not a good situation to have, when you're in a multi-combat area being hit by level 80 Skeletons and level 63 Shadow hounds at the same time. Your prayer will be gone in literally seconds, and Damis hits in the high 20s regularly making this extremely dangerous. *Use the safe room to recover whenever necessary. *If you are familiar with Magic pking, you will have no problems with this strategy. Essentially, you need to have protect from melee prayer on all the time to protect yourself from the Skeletons and Shadow Hounds , and Entangle or Snare Damis, and then cast the best offensive spell you can at him - the arena spells are good as well as fire wave and other spells. Do not let Damis melee you at any time, run away, entangle, fire wave, repeat. *Keep a close eye on your prayer points, health, etc. Remember you can always go into the safe-room to the north-west to recover. *Optionally, the first attack you make on Damis can be using a Dragon dagger with Super poison on it (colloquially known as a dds). This will poison Damis and make the fight a little easier. *Do not hesitate to teleport out if the fight is not going well. The entangle strategy, if done correctly, will mean you use around 2 prayer pots and no food. However, if you're not practiced at magic pking, probably a lot more. *Pick up the shadow diamond off his corpse when he drops and get out of there! *The NPC Rasolo can now sell you an odd assortment of items, and you can start the mini-quest to obtain the Ghostly robes here as well. Pyramid Items needed for this section: Armour, Anti-Poison potions preferably super, Food, the 4 diamonds obtained in the previous sections. Optional: Energy potions, Prayer potions, Waterskin (4). *Before you get to the pyramid you may be attacked by a Stranger, who carries a Dragon dagger. This is random and does not happen to everyone, carry a teleport and have some prayer points until you finish the quest. In general though, he's easy. *Go back to Eblis near the mirrors in the desert. *Go to the pyramid south of Eblis and place each of the four diamonds at the corners of the pyramid. *Enter at the top of the pyramid, you have to run down 4 floors, through Mummies and Scarabs which can poison. *At any point, you may be "trapped" and re-appear outside the base of the pyramid. This can get very annoying - most people make it through in 2-5 attempts, but it has been known to take over 30. Having a high agility level appears to lower the possibility of being trapped and thrown outside the pyramid. *After making it all the waythrough, you reach the pyramid altar. Speak to the spirit Azzandra and complete the quest!!! *At any time you can pray at the altar and change between standard and ancient magicks spells. After completing the pyramid, you may enter via the back-door of the pyramid to gain a shortcut to the altar. *You can also buy an Ancient staff from Eblis once for 80,000 Coins. If you lose the staff, you will have to kill Mummies inside the pyramid to get another one. The staff is tradeable. Reward *3 Quest Points *20000 Magic experience *Ability to use Ancient Magicks Category:Quests